Chu Bara
by WolfAssassin
Summary: A remake of the first part of the Bleach opening Chu Bara. R&R please!
1. Ask

_**Chu Bara**_

WolfAssassin

**Author's Note:This is a remake of the first part of the Bleach opening Chu Bara. Enjoy!**

"I-chi-gooo!"

"What do you want, Keigo?"

"Mizuiro's having a birthday party this Saturday! He told me to give this to you!"

Keigo threw a peice of paper at Ichigo and Ichigo caught it with no effort at all.

Before he could say another word, Keigo ran off to pass out more invitations.

Ichigo opened the invitation and read it in his head:

_**You're invited to Mizurio's 16 birthday party!**_

_**It's at the beach this Saturday!**_

_**From 3:00 to 6:00 we will be goofing off at the beach. And then from 8:00 to 12:00 there will be live music. We'll give everyone 2 hours to change from their bathing suits to formal clothing! It's like a dance! And if you don't bring a date to both parts you'll be kicked out! So hurry and find one now!**_

_WHAAAAAT?! _Ichigo thought._ Damn that Mizurio! He'll kill me if I don't go, but I don't want a date! Today's Friday! How am I going to find a date in 1 day?! I'm sure Orihime will already be taken by now and Tatsuk...just NO. And I pretty much hate all the other girls. But then there's-_

"Ichigo! Are you ready yet?"

"Huh?"

Rukia stood in front of him clearly pissed off because he was taking so long.

"Oh. Sorry."

"What's wrong, Strawberry? You don't seem like yourself."

"I told you not to call me that. And it's nothing." Ichigo said starting to walk home. Rukia followed.

"Huh? What's this?"

Rukia snatched the invitation from Ichigo's hand.

"Hey! Give that back you midjet!"

"Mizurio's birthday party? Why didn't I get one of these?"

"I don't know! Maybe he didn't want you to go!"

"What's this? You have to bring a date? Are you really going to go, Ichigo?"

"Well, I kinda have to. Mizurio would kill me if I don't."

"Are you? Well, who are you going to ask?" Rukia said smirking.

"I dunno! Dammit you midjet quit buggin' me about it!"

"Well, I bet Orihime's already taken. And you wouldn't even think about taking Tatsuki. And you hate all the other girls."

Ichigo smiled at her. "You know me too well."

Rukia smiled back. "I've come to realize that."

They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Well, you did miss one girl." Rukia said finally.

"Huh? Who's that?"

Rukia hesitated. "Me."

Ichigo burst out laughing.

"You?! Are you kidding?!"

"No! I'm serious!"

"Me and you, on a date? Oh, Kami that's hilarious."

"No! It's not!"

"Wh-at?"

"Can I please go with you Ichigo? Please?"

Ichigo sighed. "I'll think about it." He mumbled.

Rukia smiled.

--

"Goodnight." Ichigo said as he got in bed. He turned to the wall. And waited for the sound of the closing door of the closet. But it never came. Instead, he felt someone sit down on his bed.

"Aren't you going to bed?"

"Hey, Ichigo, have you though about taking me to Mizurio's party?"

Ichigo didn't respond at first.

"Yeah, I have."

Rukia's heart started to pound. "And?"

Ichigo turned over and sat up.

"Why not. I'll take you." He said smiling.

Rukia squealed girlishly and threw her hands around Ichigo's neck.

"Hey-!"

"Thank you Ichigo. Thank you."

"Um, no problem, I guess."

He put his hands on Rukia's back.

--

Ichigo walked in his room.

"Rukia, I'm home."

No respose.

"Rukia?"

He walked over to his desk and found a note. He opened it:

_**Strawberry,**_

_**I went shopping for clothes for tonight. And afterwords, I'm going over to Orihime's to change. So pick me up about 2:30. Don't forget about me!**_

_**-Rukia**_

Ichigo smiled.

"That idiot. I couldn't forget about her."

Then he checked the time.

1:00

He decied he better go shopping too.

--

Ichigo waited anxiously for 2:30.

He looked at the clock. 2:10.

He sighed and pulled out a manga to pass the time.

He read for a little bit and then checked the clock again.

2:25.

He decied it was time to go.

--

"Hurry up, Orihime! It's almost 2:30!"

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san!"

_DING-DONG!_

"Ahhh! It's him!"

"You finish tying that! I'll get the door!"

Orihime raced to the front door and opened it.

"Oh, hello, Kurosaki-kun. I suppose you're here to pick up Rukia?"

"Yeah. Where is she?"

"I'm right here!"

Rukia bumped Orihime out of the way and stood face to face with Ichigo.

Ichigo's jaw dropped from what he saw.

Rukia was wearing a pink and black poka-dot bikini. A XS may I add. She had a pink towel around her shoulders. And pink flip flops.

Rukia's heart started to pound from what Ichigo was wearing.

Ichigo was wearing black swimming shorts with red flames on them. And a regular t-shirt. And brown sandels.

"Uh, um, should we get going then?" Ichigo asked extending a shaking hand to her.

"Um, y-yeah." She said taking it.

They walked wordlessly to the beach, holding hands the whole way.

When they finally arrived Keigo started running to them.

"I KNEW IT!! I KNEW IT!!" He shouted.

"Knew what?" Ichigo said.

"That you would bring Rukia! That's why I didn't invite her!"

"What?!" Ichigo and Rukia shouted at the same time.

Then they both aimed a kick at his stomach and kicked him at the same time.

"You bastard!" They both shouted again.

Keigo lay on the ground holding his stomach.

--

Chapter one END!!

I'll have a new chapter up very soon!

I'm not one of those people that make you wait a couple of months!

I've already got all of it planned out in my head!

R&R please!

Reviewshappiness!


	2. Touches

_**Chu Bara**_

Chapter 2

WolfAssassin

Ichigo and Rukia walked to the edge of the ocean.

Rukia imedietly threw Ichigo her towel and ran in the water. Ichigo put Rukia's towel around his shoulders and layed down in the sand with his hands behind his head.

It wasn't long before he felt someone touch his bisep and shake him. Ichigo opened his eyes and found Rukia smiling down at him.

"What do you want?"

"C'mon, Ichigo! Let's go in the water!" She said trying to pull him up.

"No! Leggo!"

Then he felt a greater force lift him up from behind.

"C-Chad?" Ichigo said.

"Mm."

Chad carried Ichigo to the water and threw him in.

Rukia ran over to Ichigo and tried to lift Ichigo's shirt off.

"What the hell?! What are you doing?!" said a blushing Ichigo.

"Take off your shirt, fool!"

"What?! No! Hell no! I'm leaving it on!"

"Fine." Rukia said.

Ichigo turned his back to her. Then he felt a cold splash of water on his back. Ichigo turned around quickly to face a giggling Rukia.

"Why'd you do that, you shrimp!"

"Your shirt's wet now! You have to take it off!"

"No!! I don't care!!"

"Fine." Rukia said.

Ichigo turned his back to her. Then he felt someone grab the hem of his shirt and lift it over his head. His shirt was finally off. Ichigo turned around quickly to face Rukia.

Rukia was surprised at how good Ichigo looked with his shirt off. His six-no proabably 8 pack was very toned. And his huge biseps looked even bigger because his hands were clenched at his sides. And he had no hair at all on his chest.

Rukia shook herself out of her trance and began to run with Ichigo's shirt.

"You idiot! Get back here!" He ran after her.

Rukia ran for a long time, but then finally started to run out of breath. Ichigo caught up with her and tackled her to the ground.

"Get off! F-Fool!" Rukia pounded her fist on Ichigo's chest as hard as she could.

"That doesn't hurt ya know." Ichigo said smirking. But then he obeyed her and got off. He tried to grab his shirt from Rukia's hand but she held on tight. They played tug o' war with it and then...

_RIIIIIP!!_

"Idiot! Look what you did!" Ichigo shouted at her.

"I did it?! I think it was you!"

They glared at each other for a little bit. And then finally Rukia looked away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you." Rukia said quietly.

Ichigo didn't respond. Instead, he layed back in the sand and but his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Rukia noticed how peaceful, and hansome he looked. He had a small smile on his mouth, his hair was moving gently from the wind. And she took some more time to admire his torso. She wanted more than anything right now to feel his muscles. She started to lift her hand. And then just 3 inches from his stomach, she stopped and reconsidered her actions, but she decided to go for it.

She lightly touched his abs and felt Ichigo twitch, but he didn't stop her. Rukia smiled and started to move her fingers over his 6- pack. His muscles rippled under her touch. She began to progress to his chest. As she ran her left hand over his chest, her right hand moved up to his hair. She ran her hand through his hair and began to play with it. Her other hand, at this point, was moving all over his torso.

Then, Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. Rukia smiled down at him. Her hands stopped moving. Ichigo's hand slid slowly up her right arm and then to the back of her neck. He pulled her head down to where her lips were just inches away from his. Rukia's left hand was still on his chest. And her right hand was still entangled in his hair. Both of their eyes were half open. Their lips were 1 inch apart and then-

"HEY!!"

Rukia quickly shot up and saw Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Keigo, Mizurio, and everyone else in their class running toward them.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Keigo yelled.

"Oh, um, I was just teaching Ichigo the proper way to kiss someone." Rukia said putting on her school girl act.

"Whatever. But there's definatly something between you two."

Ichigo got up and started to walk back to the main part of the beach. Rukia walked beside him. Neither of them exchanged words or looks.

--

Chapter 2 END!

I'll have chapter 3 up as quickly as possible!

Be sure to check back!

R&R please!


	3. Dance

_**Chu Bara**_

Chapter 3

WolfAssassin

"Alright folks! It's 6:00! Time to go home and change! Be back here at 8:00! Go!" Keigo yelled into a mega phone.

"Ichigo!!"

Ichigo turned and saw Rukia running toward him.

"Oh hey. You ready to go?" He said.

"Actually Ichigo, I'm going over to Orihime's to change again."

"Oh. Ok."

"Pick me up at 7:30, okay?"

"Okay."

"See you later, Ichigo." Rukia said smiling and winking at him.

Ichigo blushed slightly and Rukia giggled and ran off.

Ichigo sighed and went home, himself.

--

Ichigo waited anxiously for 7:30.

He looked at the clock. 7:10.

He sighed and pulled out a manga to pass the time.

He read for a little bit and then checked the clock again.

7:25.

He decied it was time to go.

--

"Hurry up, Orihime! It's almost 7:30!"

"I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san!"

DING-DONG!

"Ahhh! It's him!"

"You finish tying that! I'll get the door!"

Orihime raced to the front door and opened it.

"Oh, hello, Kurosaki-kun. I suppose you're here to pick up Rukia?"

"Yeah. Where is she?"

"I'm right here!"

Rukia bumped Orihime out of the way and stood face to face with Ichigo.

Ichigo almost had a nosebleed from what Rukia was wearing.

Rukia had on a sexy black, sparkly dress that fit perfectly around her body. It had no sleeves whats so ever. And black dress shoes. And she had her hair up in a ponytail.

Rukia blushed and felt butterflys in her stomach from what she saw.

Ichigo was wearing a black jacket with a white dress shirt under it. The jacket was open all the way. He had on a red tie, and black drees shoes. And, surprisingly, he had combed his hair, though it was still spikey.

"Uh, um, should we get going then?" Ichigo asked extending a shaking hand to her.

"Um, y-yeah." She said taking it.

They walked wordlessly to the beach, holding hands the whole way.

When they finally arrived Keigo started running to them.

"Oh Kuchiki-san!!" He yelled. "You look so pretty!! Wouldn't you rather be my date?!"

"Back off you bastard!" Ichigo yelled and punched him in the face. Keigo fell to the ground.

Rukia bent down and said, "Sorry, but I'd rather go with Ichigo."

Rukia looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Ichigo blushing. She smiled.

Rukia stood up and said, "You need to be more polite, Ichigo."

"Shut up."

"That's no way to talk to your date!"

"Shut up! I only brought you because you forced me!"

"I did not! You could have said no if you wanted to!" Rukia said pounding her fist on his chest.

"Well...!" He sighed. "I...just didn't want you to feel bad. That's all."

Ichigo felt her fist relax on his chest. Then it slowly slipped off.

"Ichigo..."

Ichigo looked away. Then he felt Rukia put a hand on his shoulder. But he didn't look back.

"Ichigo, look at me."

Ichigo turned his head.

Rukia lifted her head up and softly touched her lips to his. Then quickly pulled away.

Ichigo was speachless. All he could do was stare at Rukia, who was staring back.

"R-Ru...kia...?"

Rukia tore her eyes away from him.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I just wanted to let you know how grateful I am for this. For everything!" She turned around. "Let's just get this over with." She began to walk away. But then she felt Ichigo grab her wrist and turn her around.

Ichigo kneeled down and looked up into her eyes.

"Rukia, I want this night to be one to remember. This is my first date. And I just had my first kiss. And if we dance together tonight, it will be my first time dancing with a woman. So let's not waste it, Rukia."

Ichigo...T-This is my first date too. And that was my first kiss. And tonight may be my first dance. I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you apologizing? You're weird." He said with a laugh.

Rukia smirked and playfully smacked him softly on the head. Ichigo just smiled at her.

--

Ichigo and Rukia sat side by side on the sidelines of the dance floor.

Ichigo didn't really care if they danced or not.

But Rukia was secretly waiting for a slow, romantic song to come on and then ask Ichigo to dance.

Then finally "Stand in the Rain" came on.

_Perfect, _Rukia thought.

"Um, Ichigo?"

"Huh?" He said turning his head.

"D-Do you wanna dance?" Rukia sounded calm but her heart was pounding.

"Uh, um..."

"I mean, it's okay if you don't want to!" Rukia said.

"No."

"Oh... that's too bad."

"What?"

"What?"

"Rukia I meant I don't don't want to."

"What?"

"Ah! You idiot! Yes, Rukia, I would like to dance with you! Geez..."

"Oh! C'mon then!"

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and lead him to the dance floor.

Rukia put her arms around Ichigo's neck, and Ichigo put his hands on her back. Rukia looked up into his eyes. Ichigo looked back into her eyes. They both nodded.

Ichigo started to move his feet and Rukia did the same.

They stared into each others eyes for a few minutes and then finally Rukia put her head on Ichigo's chest.

_This is perfect._ She thought. _Just Ichigo and I. Nothing standing in our way. He's so warm. And oh God his eyes. I love his eyes. Oh! What was that?! Oh, it's just his hand on the back of my head. What the...?! He's rubbing my back! Shoot! I better do something in return!_

Rukia moved her right hand to Ichigo's shoulder and started to rub it. But then Ichigo took her hand and put it back around his neck. Rukia looked up at him with a questioning look.

"It's okay, Rukia. You don't have to do anything in return." He said with a smile.

_Oh God. It feels like I'm melting under him. He just...takes all my strength away. But he also gives me strength. I...need to tell him that I love him before things get worse. _Rukia thought.

"Um, Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"D-Do you think we could go home? Now? There's something I need to tell you. In private." She said nevously.

A look of concern came over Ichigo's face.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Let's go."

He let go of Rukia, grabbed her hand, and led her home.

--

What's gonna happen?!

Check back in a few days please!

R&R please!!

Thank you for reading!


	4. Tell

_**Chu Bara**_

Chapter 4

WolfAssassin

"So, what is it?" Ichigo asked Rukia. They were at Ichigo's house, alone. Rukia was sitting nervously on Ichigo's bed, and Ichigo was sitting across from her in his desk chair.

Rukia sighed. "Ichigo, this isn't easy for me to say..."

"What? It can't be that bad."

Rukia didn't respond.

"Rukia? Wait, is it something about the Soul Society? Are they gonna come try to take you back again?!" Ichigo said, standing up.

"No! No, it's nothing like that." Rukia said standing up and putting her hands on Ichigo's sides, looking up into his eyes. Ichigo looked back down into hers.

"So, what is it then?" Ichigo said quietly.

"Maybe...I should show you, not tell you."

"Wh-" But Ichigo was cut short as Rukia softly placed her lips on his. She stood on her toes, with her hands still on his sides.

Rukia lightly moved her lips over his, trying to get him to respond. But when he didn't, she pulled away.

Ichigo just stood there, looking at the wall.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said.

"What...just happened?"

"I...kissed...you." Rukia said slowly.

"Why...?"

Rukia put her arms around him.

"Because...Ichigo, look at me." She said when he was still staring at the wall.

Ichigo looked down into her eyes. Rukia looked back into his.

"Because...I...I love you, Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes grew.

"Rukia...I-"

"It's okay if you don't love me back, Ichigo." She said taking her arms off him and turning away.

"No!" Ichigo said catching her wrist. He spun her back around quickly and put his arms around her.

"Ichigo...!"

"Rukia, I was going to say that I love you too! More than anything."

Rukia put her hands on his chest.

"Ichigo..." She whispered. And then put her arms around him.

--

Yeah.

I changed the rating to T cause I'm not very good at writing lemons.

Heh. Sorry if you wanted it to be M. Well, you can make up what comes next!

Thanks for reading!

R&R please!

Reveiws are happiness!


End file.
